Miss Kobayashi and her little dragons
by otaku4laifu
Summary: In this Babysitter, AU, Miss Kobayashi takes care of the dragons.


So as you all know, I love this fandom very much. After I saw Silent-Shanin's comic on Pixiv (here's the link  member_ ?mode=manga&illust_id=72862098), I wanted to write a little fic because I haven't seen anything like this done for this particular fandom as yet. I don't plan on writing no more than 2 chapters for this though. Enjoy, read and review. I guess you can say this one is an AU with Miss Kobayashi as a babysitter of her dragons.

In a certain apartment in Japan, there was a redhead in her 20s looking after some dragonlings. It was time to put the little ones to bed. First it was Lucoa who was the eldest among the four female dragons. She had the appearance of a 9 year old human girl but was much older, due to the fact that she was a dragon. The wavy blonde and green-haired girl had already started to wear trainee-bras which made Miss Kobayashi a bit envious of her.

She was humming a tune to herself while combing a male doll's hair.

"Lucoa, it's time for bed."

The girl stood up and stretched her pudgy limbs. "Ah, is it that time already? I do feel sleepy. I'm gonna hit the hay. Good night, Miss Kobayashi" the young dragon replied in a cool manner. She was the easiest to put to bed and she seemed to be the most mature of the girls.

"That's one, now three more to go" the redhead murmured to herself.

Next was Kanna, the youngest of them all.

"I don't see her around. I wonder what trick she's playing this time" the girl thought to herself.

"Kanna!" she called but no response. She remembered once how Kanna sprung out of one of her 'Amazon' delivery boxes. She didn't have any around today though so where could she be hiding. This is a game of hide-and-seek.

The girl checked her bedroom. No one. She checked the bathroom and there was the little girl under the white sink. It appeared as if she tried camouflaging but that didn't work too well.

Kanna was playful. She looked like 4 in human years.

The redhead folded her arms. "Looks like I found you."

"Hmph! Next time I will hide somewhere no one can find me" the little girl said, her big blue eyes looking straight up at the human in front of her. Miss Kobayashi couldn't do anything more other than pat the girl's head.

"Kanna-chan, aren't you feeling tired? It's time for some rest."

"But I want to play another game of hide-and-seek."

"Sure thing. Tomorrow we will play" Miss Kobayashi told her.

She saw the girl enter her futon in the living room near to Lucoa and shut her eyes.

The redhead watched as she peacefully closed her eyes, only to be interrupted by crying from the kitchen.

She entered the kitchen to find Elma bawling her eyes out as usual. This meant Tohru teased her.  
The single-horned dragon ran into Miss Kobayashi's legs.

"Please don't scold me Miss Kobayashi" the dragonling cried.

"What's wrong this time?" she asked.

"It was Tohru! She- she tricked me. She told me that those cream bread on the counter were for me so I ate them all and when I finished eating them, she said that you bought them for everyone to share and that I would be scolded." the girl said, rubbing her eyes.

"Tohru, what did I tell you about teasing Elma?"

"She's so annoying. Plus it's fun to tease her" Tohru smirked.

"Elma, I wouldn't scold you. Go to bed."

She yawned. Miss Kobayashi led her to her futon next to Kanna. After putting the three dragons to bed, she had one final task.

"Come on Tohru, you know what time it is."

"I don't want to go to bed as yet" the little blonde pouted, playing with her toy dragons.

"Let's take a nap."

"No. I'm not sleepy!" she retorted.

"Please-"

"I SAID NOOOOOOOO!" Tohru spzt fire from her mouth.

Miss Kobayashi kneeled and patted her head.

"I'll stay around until you fall asleep. Is that alright?" the redhead asked.

In a smaller voice, the little dragon replied "Okay". She calmed down.

So this was a short one. Also I made Kanna smaller because in the anime she's like 8-10 years old so I wanted to make her smol(ler) in keeping with the whole dragonling thing.


End file.
